


Happiness

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autistic Headcanons [315]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Kozume Kenma, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Microfic, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Other, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: What is happiness to Kenma?





	Happiness

Happiness is a difficult thing to think about when you are an incredibly introverted person who spends their day playing video games and avoiding social interaction; and this explains perfectly why Kenma always struggles to articulate their happiness. Still, with a bit of thinking, Kenma can come up with a short list of things that relax them, remind them of home or make them smile, and they are as follows:

  1. Playing video games
  2. Volleyball (they can’t honestly say that volleyball is their favourite thing to do, but the repetition and skill that comes with setting is rather soothing)
  3. Kuroo – their boyfriend



That is about it; they are simple to please, Kenma supposes.

And the list explains why they feel their happiest when cuddling with Kuroo and playing video games together after a long volleyball practise, because those times tie their three favourites together.

Anyway, Kenma may struggle to process their emotions, but they know one thing for certain: spending time with Kuroo makes them happy, and they never want that feeling to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
